Cytus Players
There are many Cytus Players in the world. Seriously. A million is already a lot. But what if you took a video about it? Took a video, Million Mastering Freedom Dive? That seems pretty crazy, but there are many YouTubers out there who actually take their time, recording their Cytus plays, rage behind the camera, and finally get what they wanted. So, we have created a list of Cytus YouTubers and if you wish, you can add some as well. These YouTubers get our respect. So far, the 100TP Race in L2B is tied with 2 people: *rgmexcy (99.92TP) *DLight (99.92TP) *tq2501 **This YouTuber specializes in getting TP100 in pretty much almost every song (other than Freedom Dive). **TP is one of the features many Cytus Players don't really care about, but tq2501 amazes people by how accurate his scores can be. *Eugene Kua (Now Ruby EK) **This Malaysian YouTuber specializes in Million Mastering with one hand. **He sometimes does unique ways of playing Cytus, such as mastering Prismatic Lollipops, The Blocks We Loved and Do Not Wake with one finger, ''blindly played Percipitation at the Entrance II and got an A, or even used his feet to play L, and got a B. **He became the fourth person to MM L2B. **He uploads many TP100 and master videos with only one hand, even on hard songs like Halloween Party and The Purified. **He became the 4th person to million master Freedom Dive (with two hands). He has became the 2nd person to 100TP Freedom Dive. **He even could master L2A (Hard) with only ''one hand. ** He also plays O2Jam, Dynamix, Deemo. *DLight **First person to MM Freedom Dive and get 100TP. **Wins the Cytus World Championships 2014, beating Identitism(Million) by 1 point. *TaeSik Jeong **He has Million Mastered Freedom Dive. **He also plays O2Jam and Tap Sonic, both games he has done astonishingly well. **He also has his own blog. Check it out on his YouTube channel. *EspressoHD **Second person to million master Freedom Dive, and has million mastered a lot (could be all) of the Cytus Songs. **Plays Deemo, O2Jam, Tap Sonic, DMTQ etc. *NekoUsagi514 **He plays Cytus in negative mode on iPhone. **He MMed L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness) and Codename : Zero with TP100 in negative mode. **He has a high TP on L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation). Even though he missed 2 notes, his TP on this song is 99.55. **He also MMed Laplace, ∅ (Slit) I, AXION, and L (all Hard) with TP100. *Bakkuenkeeeen (Heragi) **He masters while talking. **Mastered Codename: Zero with his thumbs and talking at the same time on a mobile phone. **He's 20 years old. **L2A, L2B, Halloween Party, First Gate Overdrive mastered with thumbs. *4y-7 (Musashi Sekiguchi) **A brilliant Cytus YouTuber. **MMed L2B with 99.60TP. **Posts many MMs (and also 100TPs) scores on YouTube. *icize13 ** Also plays Deemo, BMS, and Tone Sphere ** TP100ed some songs, while others are a little bit closer to TP100 ** Ranked A in Freedom Dive with pinkies ** MMed some songs with one hand *Dragon Gentius **The first person to MM L2B and maybe Freedom Dive **MMed L2A and L2B with sausages **Also plays other games related to music *k Shokoa ** The first person to MM Halcyon and L2A ** MMed many songs in Cytus ** Never TP100 a song ** Also plays games related to music * SmartIdiot **Just like tq2501, he TP100 almost every songs. ** He also plays Deemo, he also ACed almost everysong. ** He also plays Tone Sphere. * Cydrosil (Byronium Cydrosil on YouTube) ** He is now on the Cytus Wikia. ** Through some of his screenshots on Weekly Cytus Challenges, he is also considered a high-ability player. ** Although he has fewer videos on YouTube, most of them are Milion Masters. One of the hardest MM he had recorded was The Red Coronation. ** He has MMed some hard songs with 2 fingers, such as Halloween Party, Requiem, Revoluxionist and Blue Eyes.